poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol
Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol is a movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. It is a Christmas special. Summary Christmas is coming in Equestria, Everyone is celebrating it, All except Pythor P. Chumsworth who lost his Christmas Spirit, So, It's up to Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Trixie and Princess Sunset Shimmer to help him find it by showing him the Past, Present and Future. Plot Opening Scene/Oh What A Merry Christmas Day/Jiminy Cricket Narrating The movie begins with the song, "Oh What A Merry Christmas Day". Then, Jiminy Cricket appears as he was going to tell the audience the story about Princess Yuna's Crhistmas Carol, Based on the story of Charles Dickens' Christmas Story, "A Christmas Carol". Celebrating Christmas in Equestria/When We Hear a Christmas Carol/Gift Exchanging In Equestria, Everyone was getting ready for Christmas and Exchanging Gifts on Christmas Eve. Pythor's Bah Humbug/Pythor's Song/Yuna explains to Pythor about Christmas Then, Pythor P. Chumsworth slithered all the way to Canterlot in a very bad time, Yuna tried explaining to Pythor about Christmas, But all he could say was "Bah Humbug". Twilight's plan/The Very First Christmas Later, Twila explained to her mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle about Pythor losing his Christmas Spirit. Twilight had a plan about how to change his ways as she gathered Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie. One More Sleep Until Christmas/At Pythor's House/Three Princesses Meanwhile, Jack Skellington we working on the preparation for Christmas. At Pythor's house, Pythor sees a doorknob which shows the future ghost of own best friend and second in command, Skales. Inside, Pythor was drinking tea and then, the Ghost of Skales came and explained that he was consumed by greed and cared more about himself and less about others and told him that he will be visited by the three Princesses of Equestria and vanished into thin air, But what Pythor didn't know that it was Twilight, Sunset and Trixie who used their magic spell for the ghost. Later that night, while Pythor was getting ready for bed, Twilight, Sunset and Trixie carried on the plan as Twilight will go out first. Princess Twilight takes Pythor to his Past/"When Love is Gone"/Pythor feels guilty That Christmas Eve night, Pythor was asleep, When suddenly, Princess Twilight Sparkle appeared. Then, she took him to the past. In the past, It was during long before Pythor united all clans of Serpents. Pythor sees his girlfriend, Viper and they were having a great life together until they broke up and Pythor has to find a hole to crawl into. Later, Pythor was back at reality and he felt guilty for being evil before he he was reformed. Princess Sunset takes Pythor to the Present/It Feels Like Christmas/I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time At Pythor's house, He woke up. Then, Sunset came in. She took Pythor to the Present. In the present, Pythor sees that it was Christmas Day and everyone in Ponyville is celebrating Christmas, including the monsters from Halloween Town. Later, Pythor sees that Human Rarity was very sick after being out in the snow for too long and saw that Discord is having his Christmas Spirit while Queen Chrysalis remains as his prisoner. Being thankful at Christmas/Bless Us All/Princess Trixie takes Pythor to the Future Meanwhile, Mumfie gives his speech about how everyone is meant to be thankful on Christmas. Back in Pythor's house, Princess Trixie was the last princess of Equestria who's visiting him as she takes him to the Future. In the future, Pythor sees that everyone was losing their Christmas Spirit. Later in the cemetery, Pythor saw Yuna, her friends and the Human Counterparts. The tombstone was Human Rarity's! Just then, there was another tombstone and Pythor could see that it was him! Pythor begged for mercy and Trixie disappeared. Then, Pythor woke up in his own bedroom in his home and he have to set things right. Pythor changed his way/Thankful Heart/Merry Christmas, Pythor/The Best Christmas of All The next day, Pythor got up and is getting ready for Christmas. Later, Pythor wished everyone a very Merry Christmas. In Fantasyland, Pythor has a very special perfect gift for Human Rarity, It was a special Christmas Sweater as a sign of his true friendship to all in Equestria and in Fantasyland. The film ends with "The Best Christmas of All". Trivia *This story is based on "A Christmas Carol". Songs #'Oh What A Merry Christmas Day' - chorus #Music score - #'When We Hear a Christmas Carol' - Disney and Non-Disney chorus #Musice score - #'Scrooge' - Disney and Non-Disney chorus #Music score - #'The Very First Christmas' - Disney and Non-Disney chorus #Music score - #'One More Sleep 'til Christmas '- Jack Skellington #Music score - #'When Love is Gone' - Viper and Pythor P. Chumsworth #Music score - #'It Feels Like Christmas' - Mayor of Halloween Town #Music score - #'I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time' - Discord and Queen Chrysalis #Music score - #'Bless Us All' - Mumfie #Music score - #'Thankful Heart' - Pythor P. Chumsworth #Music score - #'The Best Christmas of All' - Disney and Non-Disney chorus Scenes #Opening Scene/Jiminy Cricket Narrating # Celebrating Christmas in Equestria/When We Hear a Christmas Carol/Gift Exchanging # Pythor's Bah Humbug/Pythor's Song/Yuna explains to Pythor about Christmas # Twilight's plan/The Very First Christmas # One More Sleep Until Christmas/At Pythor's House/Three Princesses # Princess Twilight takes Pythor to his Past/"When Love is Gone"/Pythor feels guilty # Princess Sunset takes Pythor to the Present/It Feels Like Christmas/I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time # Being thankful at Christmas/Bless Us All/Princess Trixie takes Pythor to the Future # Pythor changed his way/Thankful Heart/Merry Christmas, Pythor/The Best Christmas of All Category:Iamnater1225 Category:A Christmas Carol films